WISE is an NHLBI-sponsored study to seek improved methods for identifying myocardial ischemia in women. Four clinical sites are using different technologies. At UAB, WISE testing consists of a combined persantine sestamibi radionuclide perfusion study and a gadolinium MRI perfusion study. All women have undergone diagnostic coronary arteriography for clinically-indicated reasons. Women with minimal or no significant epicardial coronary artery disease undergo P-31 metabolic assessment for microvascular ischemia. Other measurements include assessment of lipids, female hormones, Holter monitoring for ischemia, and long-term follow-up by telephone for clinical events.